1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to latch structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child safety lock apparatus wherein the same is directed for the remote actuation requiring a predetermined poundage to effect actuation of the organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Latch structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art such as exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,925,257; 4,048,050; 4,697,306; 4,286,809; and 4,111,505.
The prior art has heretofore employed various safety latch structure but wherein the instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by directing the latch structure for continuous engagement prior to the closure of a remote switch, wherein the remote switch requires a predetermined poundage such as eighty pounds minimum to effect disengagement of the latch structure relative to an associated cabinet and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.